


Jetko Week: Day 1 Instinct

by LyckyDycky



Series: JetKo Week [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dabbles, Jetko Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Day 1 Instinct- It during the time he was waiting when he saw him<br/>:Day 2 stubborn- Jet and Zuko arguing over who will lead the raid<br/>:Day 3 Mask-After a fight of Zuko being a firebender, Jet first saw the Blue Spirit<br/>:Day 4 Alt. Universe- Where Jet was Zuko's best friend in the Fire Nation<br/>:Day 5 boundary- sleeping, no not that sleeping!<br/>:Day 6 trust- Zuko telling the truth<br/>:Day 7 memory- First Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetko Week: Day 1 Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Jetko fans! This is my first fanfiction posting here!

JetKo Week: Day 1 Instinct 

-Jet pov- 

Me, Smellerbee, and Longshot was refugees wanting a new life, and a new chance to redeem ourselves. We were waiting for the boat (which was taking forever) to pick us up so we can go to Ba Sing Sa. 

We were walking around the hidden port then that’s when i noticed someone. 

From the back all i saw was black silky hair that looked like it wasn’t brushed for days and clothing a bit to big for him. Then i saw it. A scar over his left face, covered a good third of his face. Most people would wince at looking it, but something tugged me closer to him. 

It was the beginning of a bumpy but strong friendship... and maybe something more...


End file.
